yugioh_abridgedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky VII (Episode 2)
Pegasus forces Yugi to battle in the Shadow Realm. Pegasus wins, and turns Yugi's grandfather into a mime. Cast (In order of appearance): Yami, Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Grandpa, Weevil, Rex, Pegasus Transcript Intro Yami: In tonight's episode, the part of Tristan Taylor will be played by Barney the Dinosaur. Inside the school Bakura: I say, Yugi, can I play too? Yugi: Sorry, Bakura, main characters only. Joey: Playin' card games sure beats doing school work. Arithmetic is for losers! Téa plays a card Joey: Now I just gotta subtract your defense points from my attack points and.. and uh.. wait a minute, how do I do that? Téa: It's official: you're an idiot. Tristian: (singing) I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! Outside Joey: Tristan's song taught me a valuable lesson. I need ta learn how to be a better duelist! Ya gotta help me out here, Yug! Yugi: Let me see your deck. Yugi:' (''thinking): Oh man, his deck is even more powerful than mine! Woah, the Dark Magician! I just gotta have that! (aloud) Jeez, Joey, your cards are worthless! Tell you what, why don't I get rid of these, and we'll go visit Gramps and set you up with a new special super awesome deck?'' Joey: Thanks, Yug, you're always lookin' out for me. Grandpa's store Grandpa: (stroking poster) Oh Black Luster Soldier, no-one must ever know of our forbidden love.. Joey: Hey, Yugi's Grandpa! How about training me up ta be Duel Monsters Champ over here? Grandpa: Very well, but it will require hours of rigorous off-screen practice. Joey: Really? I don't even get a training montage? Grandpa: Who do you think you are, Rocky Balboa? (TV) TV Announcer: Welcome to the Regional Championship where the comic relief villains are having a meaningless duel! I can't believe we're actually airing this on TV, folks! Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood appear on the screen (Yugi's room, watching TV) Joey: Man, I loooove the Card Game Channel! Yugi: It's almost as good as the Watching Paint Dry Channel! Grandpa: There's a package here for you, Yugi! You better not have been using my credit card to buy Duel Monsters merchandise off eBay again! Yugi: It's from Industrial Illusions. I guess they heard about my victory over Kaiba. Joey: Yeah, those card games are big news. It completely overshadowed the fact that he kidnapped and hospitalized your Grandpa! Tristan: Hey, look! I'm on TV! Joey: What are ya talking about, Tristan? That's just a purple dinosaur. (On TV, Rex has summoned Two-Headed King Rex) Rex: Uh-huh-huh.. hey Weevil, check it out. My dinosaur's horny. Uh-huh-huh.. get it? Weevil: Yeah, heh-heh-heh.. yeah, heh-heh-heh-heh. Rex: It's like, your move, or something? Weevil: Heh-heh-heh, bugs are cool, heh-heh-heh. Weevil plays Basic Insect (watching) Yugi: These guys sound awfully familiar. (TV) Rex: So like, I'll, attack or something? Weevil: You like, activated my Trap Card, buttmunch. Heh-heh-heh-heh. Rex: Uh-huh-huh, no way. Weevil: FIRE! FIRE! Yeah, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh Weevil activates Laser Cannon Armor and Basic Insect destroys Two-Headed King Rex Rex: This sucks! I'm gonna go, like, get some nachos. TV Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Maximillion PEAAAAAGASUS! Pegasus: Congratulations, Mr. Underwood, here's your trophy. Now allow me to render your victory utterly pointless by announcing a far more interesting contest with a much grander title up for grabs! Weevil: Woah, heh, this chick is hot! Heh, heh... (Yugi's room) Yugi: Hey, there was a video inside the package! (puts video in player) Grandpa: I just hope it's not one of those cursed video tapes that are all the rage these days.. Pegasus (on tape):''' Seven days. '''Grandpa: Oh snap, I knew it! Pegasus: That's right, Yugi-boy! There are only seven days 'til Duelist Kingdom! And in order to get you to enter I'm going to force you to play a Shadow Game! Win in 15 minutes and I'll release your friends. Yugi is sucked into the Shadow Realm Yami: That's fine by me, Pegasus! I'll beat you with the cards I took from- I mean, the cards that Joey gave me! Pegasus: You won't beat anyone with that Dragon card. Yami: You can see into my mind? Pegasus: Yes, Pharaoh-boy! And I can see that you and I have a great deal in common! Yami: What's that supposed to mean? Pegasus: Isn't it obvious? Yami: Look, pal, just because I inhabit the body of a teenage boy doesn't mean I'm a- Pegasus: Oh come now, Pharaoh-boy, don't be so gauche! I was referring to our Millennium Items. Yami: Oh... right, I knew that! (24 sequence) Pegasus: What would you say if I told you I didn't actually create Duel Monsters, and that it's actually based on mystical duels held by powerful pharaohs many thousands of years ago? Yami: Whatchoo talking 'bout Pegasus? Pegasus: These pharaohs battled with real monsters and real magic! So, as you can imagine, it was a great deal more exciting than the watered down product I created. Yami: Wait a minute! You're just using this monologue to stall for time! (Timer reaches 00:00) Pegasus: Well it worked, didn't it? Yami: You're a cheat! Pegasus: No, my strategy was merely- Yami: Hey, everybody! Pegasus is a big stinky cheater! Pegasus: Ooh, so that's the way it's going to be, is it? Fine then. Let's see how your Grandpa manages- without his soul! Ooooh, I'm so ambiguously camp! Grandpa's soul floats out of his body Grandpa: (soul, on tape) Yuuugiiii.... Yami changes back to Yugi Yugi: You bastard! You turned him into a mime! Grandpa! Graaaandpaaaa! Joey: Hey, Yug, down in front, will ya? Tristan: Yeah, we were watching that! End Stinger: Marik (as Lex Luthor from Superman Returns): Come on, let me hear you say it, just once. Téa (as Lois Lane): You're insane- Marik: NO! No, not that, the other thing. Téa: Superman will never... Marik: WRONG! References *The episode title is a reference to the Rocky series of films. *The intro alludes to '50s sitcoms' end credits where a voiceover would state the guest stars in that episode. *Yami's "What'choo talkin' 'bout, Pegasus" retort is a reference to Arnold Jackson's catchphrase "What'choo talkin' 'bout, Willis" from the sitcom Diff'rent Strokes. *The 24-style scene shows four split screens with a timer much like the commercial break scenes shown in the series. Category:Episodes